1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a new multi-cultural doll for teaching users about various cultures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art dolls include U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,519; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,243; U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,551; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,038; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,653; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,171.
In these respects, the multi-cultural doll according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching users about various cultures.